The Many Abilities of Kamijou Touma
by BloodTrinity
Summary: What if Kamijou Touma had more than Imagine Breaker? What if he also had an ability in his left hand? Oneshot, no seriously, I don't even think this can be continued with how bad it is, I don't even want to. Spirals off into crack and crossovers


Disclaimer: I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index or To aru Kagaku no Railgun, they belong to their owner Kazuma Kamachi

Just read and...Ignore it all.

* * *

Imagine Breaker, an ability that is held in the right hand of a certain misfortunate boy. That misfortunate boy encounters misfortune everyday ever since he enrolled into Academy City.

But he never ever resented the people around him for being more lucky than him, nor did he blame them for making him attract all of their bad luck because at the core of that misfortunate boy, lies a personality that would sacrifice himself just to keep the smiles on the faces of the people around him.

The name of that misfortunate boy is Kamijou Touma and he is the hero of Academy City.

But what if... He had more than just one Imagine Breaker?

And what if it could be used on more than one hand?...

* * *

**Ability: [Imagine Dere]**

"If that is how you truly feel about this situation, then I will TAME THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!" a spikey haired boy, Kamijou Touma said as he ran towards his enemy, the magician Oriana Thomson.

'No NO! If what I heard about his ability is correct,' Oriana thought to herself quickly as she attempted to stall Touma by making spikes of ice burst out of the aspalt ground,'Then I definately can't let myself be touched by his left hand!'

Touma quickly swiped his right hand on the floor before rushing towards the retreating Oriana with his outstretched left hand.

"NO!" was the only thing Oriana could get out before Touma's left hand made contact with her and she froze immediately on the spot, no moving at all.

"Why did you have to oppose me?! I just want to make the world a better place! Uwaaaahhhh!" Oriana suddenly shouted out as tears started appearing at the edge of her eyes. "Touma no baka! Touma no baka!" she repeated as she body tackled Touma and started hitting him.

"Make the world a better place? By eliminating the science side?! That would just upset the balance of the world and start a world war!" Touma replied without flinching as Oriana's punches did not really have strength behind them.

"Now because of you, I lost my reputation of being uncatchable! Baka! I can't go back to my home anymore!"

"Well then, party at my place?" Touma asked Dere-Oriana as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay, b-but... You owe me a date you dummy!" Dere-Oriana replied as the both of them went back to Touma's dorm room ignoring the fact that they actually needed to stop the 'Apostle's Cross' from being used on Academy City partly because Touma already knew that the fireworks are going to prevent it from being used anyway.

When they reached Touma's dorm room after picking up Tsuchimikado and Stiyl, Touma opened the door only to see all the level-5s inside having a pillow fight with the resident loli, Index.

"What is going on here?!" Touma shouted as Sogiita Gunha, the number 7 level 5 turned around. "Oh hey, it's TouMan! Let's express our manly guts by exchanging blows in your apartment that may or may not be destroyed by our battle!"

"Hey! I want in too!" Accelerator shouted as he flicked the switch on his choker and went Angel-BEAST mode on everyone by slicing everything in front of him for miles in half.

"What the- MY ROOM!" Touma shouted as he gripped his head in despair,"Zetsubou da! Because of my room being destroyed I am now feeling despair!" Touma shouted as lights beamed on him dramatically.

And all of a sudden the **Invisible Thing **that resides in Touma's right arm busted out of it's prison,"You know what? F**k this world!" and then it made Earth spontaneously explode.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, is that earth?" Etna asked Laharl as they rode on their meteors

"What? Earth still exists? I'm going to destroy it now!" Laharl shouted as he redirected his meteor to a crash course towards earth when suddenly it blew up. "An earth that isn't destroyed by me?! That's impossibleeeeee!"

And then due to his rage he spontaneously blew up too.

Etna then became Co-Overlord along with Laharl's younger sister Sicily, they then managed to take over the JRPG world.

The End.

* * *

...Don't ask, it was originally an idea that was originally just a muse which bounced between me and my friend about what would happen if Touma shouted,"I'll corrupt that illusion of yours!" and touch/smack/punch/slap his opponent thus making them think of all sorts of dirty things. Then I decided to write it, then I got sidetracked. Eventually I went 'Screw this! I still have to go read Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi! I'll just crack the hell out of this'

Just so you know, I wrote this under 40minutes, no influence of drugs, alchohol, rootbeer or waffles.


End file.
